Marvel at the Similiarities
by INfamouslyCK
Summary: With all those abnormal abilities a part of everyday life at the Sanctuary, what happens when you take two old friends and throw in a superhero movie? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the product of one pushy and nagging friend, a definitely crazed Tesla fangirl (who isn't though?) and an overactive imagination and as such is totally for chartreuseian, for all her encouragement and patience. Because I'm her Nikola and distract her with my thrilling antics xD  
>This is also my first fic! Yay Sanctuary! I'm posting this in honour of the SEASON FOUR PREMIERE WHICH IS ON FRIDAY! (can you tell I'm excited?)<br>In any case, I'm totally new at this and am quite unsure as to how to proceed... uhhhhh let me know what you think?**

**~Ck**

* * *

><p>Helen filed the last report and sighed. It had been a long day. Kicking off her heels and stretching out her legs on the couch in her office, Helen glanced at the clock. It was earlier than she thought. But obviously her tea was now quite cold, especially since the Big Guy had brought it to her hours ago, while she was still hard at work. Well there was nothing more to do tonight and with a few hours left until sunrise, she might as well get a few decent hours of sleep. She was going to need them. Especially with Nikola's very recent "resurrection", as he had dubbed it. As she stepped out of her office and closed the door behind her, Helen realized she hadn't the newly "reborn" vampire since before dinner. If you could even call that half slice of bread and three pieces of cheese dinner. He had come in (God only knows why) and at the sight of her meal, his smirk had promptly turned to a look of horror. He had then proceeded to completely ignore her inquiries as to why he was there and what he wanted, having the audacity to attempt to chastise her. She had waved him off saying that she had eaten earlier but by the look in his eyes, she knew he didn't quite believe her. He had then promptly left after glaring at her childishly for a minute. And that was the last she had heard or seen of him since. Although now that she thought of it, that did explain the bowl of chocolate ice cream she found on her desk after a quick bathroom break around 10. At any rate, knowing Nikola, he would be cooped up in 'his' lab, messing with electricity, just because he can. It wouldn't hurt to check up on him before settling in for the night, Helen decided as she reached her bedroom door. Quickly changing into her nightdress and grabbing a robe, she headed for the lab Nikola had taken over and claimed as his own. Which just so happened to be next to <strong>her<strong> private laboratory.

Helen knew there was something off when she saw that there was no light coming from the doorway to the lab. Not even flashes of light, which could have possibly denoted any electrical activity. She quickly flicked on the light just to check that he hadn't fallen asleep. It was empty. Flicking off the light with growing concern, Helen turned on her heel and headed back to the residential corridor. Reaching Nikola's room, she found it empty as well. Now this was just getting ridiculous. Where else could he be? He hadn't gone to the lower Abnormal levels, those held practically nothing for him at this hour, he most certainly wasn't in the kitchen and he wasn't in the wine cellar. Helen had made sure to put in security measures that would've alerted her had he tried to get in. She knew him too well for that. With one last glance around the room, Helen left. One more sweep of the whole residential area, she thought and then she was quitting. Hopefully he was alright, but she was determined not to lose any more sleep over the pretentious vampire and if this last look over yielded no results, that was it. Well, maybe she'd try texting him. Then she would go to bed.

As she started nearing the lounge, Helen saw that there was a dim light coming from the crack between the door. It was probably just Henry and Kate having another Lord of the Rings marathon, but they might know where Nikola was. Opening the door, and walking in, Helen stopped in her tracks as she saw that familiar shock of tousled hair. What was he doing in here? And the television was on. With the credits rolling for a movie, signifying that he had only just finished. Taking a tentative step forward she paused as the familiar figure stood up.

"Nikola?"

The man in question turned around at the sound of his name, surprise written all over his face. When his eyes fell on her, his expression changed to a smile, and a second later, an all-out smirk.

"My, my Helen, aren't you cold? That robe of yours doesn't look too warm to me." If at all possible, his smirk grew bigger.

With an exasperated sigh, Helen drew her robe tighter around her and walked around the couch. Giving him a stern glare, which he ignored, she gestured at the still running movie credits.

"What were you watching? Anything interesting?"

"Actually, yes it was. I overheard Miss Freelander and Heinrich discussing it and they mentioned lightning storms, so naturally I was curious and had to see for myself. If anything the concept is intriguing, and I did find the story enjoyable. But that isn't really why you're here, dearest, now is it? Did you miss me? It's only been a few hours and I never even left the building. If I'd known you were so clingy-"

"Nikola you didn't even mention the title of the movie. And if you must know I **was** looking for you. I had to make sure you hadn't blown something up. Or **worse**."

"Oh, Helen, I'm touched. You were so concerned for my safety and well being that you went looking for me? I knew you still liked me!" He winked.

"I was concerned for my laboratory, and residents. You, I could almost care less about. Now, what movie was it? Focus, Nikola."

At that last quip, Helen saw Nikola smirk once more and his gaze turn almost predatory. He stepped closer and leaned in, gently taking hold of her elbows, as her arms were crossed protectively in front of her.

"How am I supposed to focus when you keep tempting me with that delicious neckline of yours? I daresay it exposes too much skin for any man to handle, immortal or not. You are utterly enticing."

Almost against her will, Helen's breath hitched. This was beginning to remind her of that moment when she had gone to rescue Nikola from those trust-fund brats and Will, Kate and she had ended up tied up in a closet. Nikola had done just the same when he quipped about their predicament. Only this time, there were no 'children' present. And she wasn't tied up. A smirk started to creep across Helen's face at that thought.

"Nikola." she whispered as he slowly pulled her in closer to him.

"Yes, moj divan?"

"The movie title?"

She giggled as Nikola made a face. His forehead fell on her shoulder and he hugged her to him. Helen couldn't control the chuckle that escaped her. He was being so childish! He groaned into her shoulder and then muttered something. Wrapping her arms around him in a hug as well, Helen started laughing.

"You are so childish sometimes, Nikola! And you really shouldn't mumble, because I can't understand a word you're saying!"

"Mmmm-mmpphfffffffffffff!"

At his latest outburst, Helen started laughing even harder, and tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"It's not funny!" Nikola whined.

"But it is! Nikola, you should've seen your face! And then you mumbled into my shoulder like toddler!"

Withdrawing himself from her, Nikola groaned again, which only caused Helen to double over laughing even harder and collapse on the couch. With a huff, he flopped down onto the couch beside her until her laughter and giggles subsided for the moment. Drawing a deep breath and wiping her eyes, Helen looked at Nikola pouting beside her.

"Now what was the name of the movie, you never answered my question! And that mumble doesn't count, I couldn't hear a word!"

"It's not my fault you're so unbelievably ticklish! And I said Thor!"

"How was I supposed to understand that? And how did you know?"

Nikola rolled his head over to look at Helen. "Seriously? No one laughs that hard from someone mumbling into their shoulder unless they're ticklish." And suddenly he grinned.

"Uh-oh, I know that look."

"I can SO use this to my advantage."

"Oooooooooooh no! No! No, Nikola- Nikola don't you dare! Nikola if you so m-"

Nikola pounced on Helen, pinning her down and started to tickle her neck viciously.

"Nooo-ooo! Nooo stop pleeee-eeease Nikola! Hahahaha! Nikola! Ah! Nikola stop! Nikola! No, no, stop, stop hahahahah, please! Hahahhaah please stop! Heeheeheehee Nikola please stop! Nikki! No please!"

"I'll only stop if you watch Captain America with me!" Nikola momentarily relented his barage to propose his terms.

"Abso-"

"As you wish!"

"Aaaaaaah, Nikki! Don't! No! Stop! Pleaaaaaaaa-seeeee! Hahahahaha, NO! NIKKII! PLEASE!"

"Not unless you watch it with me!"

"Why do you all of a sudden want me to watch a movie with you?"

"Why not? Can't I want to spend time just sitting with you? I miss the old days! We never spend time together, Helen! Not like we used to. And recent events made me think. Please, Helen? For old times' sake."

Helen looked up into Nikola's eyes and face, which was hovering a foot above hers. His eyes looked so honest, and with one look she knew he was telling the truth. To be honest she missed him too. There were some days where she wished she could just go back to those days before The Five, when it was just her and Nikola, sitting beneath the turning oak trees, him dozing, with his head in her lap and she reading to him, both simply content to be in the other's company. He was right though, and that was a scary thought. They hadn't been spending much time together and he was her oldest friend. She owed him more. Not to mention he had almost died not too long ago. One of the main reasons he had survived was through her sheer determination, desperation and - dare she say it - fear of losing him. He meant too much to her. She would do it all again for him. In that respect he was alright right. Only she was too stoic to express it, verbally and physically. Hell, who was she kidding, she was such a pushover, she just happened good at hiding it by changing the subject.

"You promise, nothing inappropriate? And no more tickling?"

"I promise. Scout's honour."

"Nikola, you were NEVER a Boy Scout!"

He smirked and stood up off of the couch and Helen. Offering her his hand to help her stand, he replied, "Maybe, but that doesn't mean I wasn't _ever_ a scout."

Helen scoffed but accepted his hand none the less.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't the end! I have many more ideas of what's going to happen, all written down, I'm just partially stuck on how to make them all flow together. I know it's cruel to leave it there but there is more! I just have to rewatch bits and pieces from Captain America to figure out how exactly to go on. But fluff and what is most likely massive OoC will ensue! And shortly, I hope!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK BABY! (I couldn't help the Nikki quote. It's just so awesome) I am so sorry I haven't updated this in... oh crap, almost a month... *ducks head in shame* Well if it weren't for someone (you know exactly who you are) I may not have updated this for a while longer. Which only makes me feel like an even bigger jerk.**  
><strong>Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and put this on their alerts, it's pretty awesome to know people actually think this is worth reading. <strong>

**WHO'S EXCITED FOR THIS WEEK'S TESLA EPISODE?**

**And for some reason FF seems to have decided it's going to eliminate any and line breaks I have. I have no idea why. But I think I've fixed it. Oh and look now all the boldness and italics are gone too! *sigh*  
><strong>

**Cue... nonsensicality...**

***ahem* Sanctuary, Captain America and all such are not mine... though really I wish they were...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Somehow I just don't see it working out." Helen tried to picture Nikola in a boyish scout's attire. That image alone made her laugh once more. Nikola quirked an eyebrow.<p>

"Definitely not!" Helen managed to say between giggles.

Rolling his eyes, Nikola moved back over to the television bank. "Let's just start the movie before both of us grow any older."

"God forbid you lose your looks, it's the only thing you could possibly still have going for you."

Nikola's mouth opened and closed a few times before he huffed and turned back around to face the television again. As he rummaged around, Helen took the opportunity to find a comfortable position on the couch.

A few minutes into the movie and Nikola seemed to have gone into a whole other world, completely engrossed in the film, much to Helen's surprise. To Helen, the film served to remind her of the past; the 40's. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the Steve Rogers character reminder her eerily of someone. It was bugging her. And then it hit her in the theatre scene.

'_Sometimes I think you like getting punched_.' came the line from the television. Helen smirked. "Reminds me a bit of someone I know."

"Hmmmmm?"

"You are always getting punched, hit, beaten up. You are always asking for it, you and your big mouth. Even when your intentions are pure, you always pick on people bigger than you." Helen shook her head at Nikola, laughing slightly.

"What?"

"Oh just concentrate on the film." Helen chuckled. Nikola looked at Helen sitting beside him, and then turned back to the screen with a small smile on his face.

Moments later Steve and Bucky were walking along and his comment struck Nikola. '_Last eligible man in New York. There's about three million single women_.' '_I'd just settle for one_.'

"You know, the boy has a point. You have no idea how hard you girls are to woo. AND to chase off! I had to make that ridiculous statement about celibacy just so the women would stop!"  
>"What?"<p>

"Oh, please you never _actually_ believed that!"

"It was a public statement! How was I to know you were lying?"

"I had to make sure you didn't have too much competition Helen, otherwise you might have been discouraged."  
>Helen gave Nikola her trademark incredulous look, the one especially reserved for him and scoffing, turned her attention back to the screen, simultaneously distancing herself from Nikola on the couch. Nikola simply sighed and turned back to the movie as well. She'd calm down and see the light soon enough.<p>

Not long after, Nikola was proven right. Helen was starting to lean against Nikola, albeit unconsciously, and he wasn't about to complain. She seemed to be quite taken with this Steve, and oddly enough he didn't like it. What was worse was that he didn't know why.

_'This isn't about me_.' Nikola heard Steve say. '_Right. Cause you got nothing to prove_.' came the response as Helen snuggled closer, much to Nikola's delight and surprise. He faked a yawn, stretching his arms and placed the right one on the back of the couch. Content to just have her beside him, he left it at that, deciding not to push his luck.

They sat in blissful silence until Agent Carter walked on screen. At the remark about the Queen of England, Helen bristled, garnering a hearty chuckle from Nikola.

"Oh Helen, your patriotism and loyalty are very admirable."

"It wasn't just that Nikola, the man was being a pig! I can't stand men like that, men who think they know everything about women and who view them as little more than amusement!"

"We may not be able to understand you half the time, Helen, but women are anything but cheap amusement. Besides, she showed him. Mopped the ground with him _very_ nicely."

Helen sighed but leaned back into the couch, relaxing into the movie. Things were getting pretty interesting. She was eager to see how tiny Steve would fare in the training camp. Besides, comparing him to Nikola was good entertainment. She could just picture Nikola, running along behind everyone, cursing and complaining under his breath, especially about the lack of hygiene. Before she could stop herself, she was silently giggling again, which only gained her a questioning look from Nikola. Shaking her head she pointedly looked back at the film, where Steve was struggling to keep up with the rest of the squad as they stopped by a flag pole. Which, unfortunately turned out to be a very bad moment to start paying attention again. As she watched the whole squad of overly eager men throwing themselves at the flagpole in a desperate attempt to reach the flag, she couldn't help the laughter that burst forth. As Steve strode up to the pole and obtained the flag through intelligence rather than brute force, Nikola smirked.

"I know exactly what you're thinking Nikola. Only you would do something so insolent as that and think everything was fine and dandy."

"What? I beg to differ! That is brilliant! Not only did he use his brain and save himself running who knows how much further, he showed up the rest of the boys AND got a free ride back with a beautiful woman! _That_, my dear Helen, is commendable. He may have just redeemed Americans from my belief of them being totally useless."

"Nikola!"

"Ok, well, maybe I didn't think they were all useless, but there are few of them who aren't!"

"Nikola! Really!"

"Shush, Helen, just watch the movie. Oh look, Tommy Lee Jones is back, this ought to be interesting!"

"I am not dropping this just because you changed the subject. You cannot base your opinion of a whole nation on just one person!"

"Helen, I know you secretly agree with me. You don't like Americans any more than I do, for the same reasons as I. And you are right. If I based my opinion of the British on a combination of you, Nigel, James, John and your father, well, let's just say I'd think you Brits didn't have a single prudish bone in your bodies. Well, certainly not the men at least. But that's beside the point and I want to see how little Steve will pass this test, so please, _shush_!"

"I don't like a _handful_ of Americans for the same reasons as you. And I have nothing to say to you about prudishness." There was a pause. "Did you just **_shush_** me?"

"Yes, I did just shush you and will do so again, using any means at my disposal if you don't stop talking! I want to hear what they're saying!"

Admitting defeat for now Helen resumed watching the television in silence as the Colonel threw a dud grenade into the midst of the squad. Staring wide-eyed, she smiled slightly as Steve's 'guts' were rewarded by looks of incredulity from everyone around.

_'__He's still skinny_.' came the Colonel's response. Nikola scoffed.

"I resent that! Skinny is childish," he pouted. "Why can't it ever be 'lean' or 'sleek'!"

Helen took one look at Nikola's offended face and rolled her eyes.

"Because then it would be a compliment! Oh Nikola! You never were one for this kind of humour!"

"The boy just proved him wrong and that's his excuse?"

"Nikola, that's exactly how you would've responded in a similar situation!"

"Would not!"

"Oh yes you would, you're so high up in the clouds with your ego."

"Just… watch the movie! You keep distracting me!"

"_See_?" Helen smirked but Nikola simply rolled his eyes and hugged her closer, pushing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Just watch the movie already."

Helen smiled and relaxed into him, content to just sit there, silently laughing and gloating, with a smug smile on her face.

As Doctor Erskine sat and talked with Steve as to why he was chosen, Helen thought of the Doctor's reasoning. She agreed with him and when his explanation that _'A weak man knows the value of strength_' floated from the speakers, she snuggled up closer to Nikola and hummed in approval.

"He's right. Steve was the best choice. He won't abuse his gift, whatever it may be."

Nikola looked down at Helen, and smiled, lightly stroking her hair. "I like him. He's a good kid."

"That doesn't surprise me. He reminds me of a very good friend of mine. And it makes me really miss him. I haven't seen him in a long, long while."

"Well he must be pretty dense."

"Hmm?"

"I'd have thought that he would be just a little more considerate, having a friend like you. He should visit more often."

"He should. Deep down I know he wants to and would, but I think he doesn't truly know how much I want him to, and so he's afraid. I wish he wouldn't be."

"Maybe you should call him? Or contact him somehow and let him know that you miss him."

"Hmm, maybe I will."

Nikola's heart twinged. Helen sounded very fond of this mysterious friend of hers and Nikola couldn't help feeling jealous and a tad possessive. He would have a talk with this man if he ever met him, leaving his Helen hanging like that. With a sharp pang, he recognized that he was being hypocritical. He saw himself decades and even just months ago, doing exactly that. He had been abusing Helen and his' friendship. She didn't deserve something like that. She hadn't then and she especially didn't deserve it now. Nikola decided that he would change, if he hadn't done so already, and that he would stay, because this was Helen. If this other man didn't realize what an arrogant ass he was being, Nikola would go out of his way to inform him, happily setting the man straight. He would do anything to win back Helen's heart. With a small smirk, Nikola focused again on the film and, unbeknownst to him, continued to run his fingers through her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! <strong>

**I promise to try and not be such a terrible person and update soon...er...**

**CK**


End file.
